Jack Curtis New Story
by xstarfieldangelx
Summary: I was thinking out my old story and realized I can come up with a better one. So therefore, i'm deleting the old one, putting up the new one. xx


_I stared at the flashing lights. I started to feel nauseous. _

_"He didn't do it! You can't take him!" I cried. I started forward but my brother caught me around the waist, forcing me back. I struggled against Sodapop's vice-like hold._

_"Jack, you can't do anything now!" Sodapop said in my ear. I didn't listen. I kept trying to get free._

_"Please, he's just a baby!"_

_The policemen didn't pay any attention. They shoved my little brother roughly into the back of a police cruiser and got in the front. The car started forward. With a sudden burst of strength I wriggled free of Soda's grip and ran forward. I heard a loud bang from inside the car and…_

…and I sat up shaking. I could feel tears in my eyes. I quickly rubbed them away and turned to Soda who was sleeping peacefully on the bed next to mine. I silently slipped off my bed and tiptoed to the door. I opened it as quietly as I could and walked across the hall to the room next door. I pushed open the door and glanced inside. Ponyboy was still sleeping on the bed next to Darry.

When I was about fourteen years old both of my parents died in a car crash. It was so sudden. They didn't have time to say who was supposed to take care of us, so the authorities let Darry take care of us. At the time, Darry was eighteen. At eighteen years old, Darry was already taking care of a twelve-year old boy, a fourteen-year old girl, and her twin brother. Ponyboy was the youngest. Sodapop and I were twins but since Soda was born a minute before midnight and I was born a minute after midnight he always felt the need to be protective. It was two years after the crash and we all got along well enough for the most part. Ponyboy and Darry got into arguments a lot but the authorities had agreed that as long as we all behaved, Darry could keep us.

As I stood in the doorway I heard someone come up behind me. I felt someone put one arm around my waist and the other around my shoulder.

"It's a little late to be walking around, isn't it, Jacky?"

I jumped a little. I hadn't been expecting him this late. I'd thought it was Sodapop. It was Two-bit Mathews, a part of my brothers' gang and my over-protective boyfriend.

"Hi," I whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"Stayed over on the couch," Two-bit replied quietly, "I came to see you but you were already asleep. Soda told me. You know, you look hotter when you're asleep than when you're awake but you're more fun awake."

I giggled and pushed him away from me.

"Jack?"

I turned back to my room and saw Sodapop yawning.

"Sh," I hissed, closing Darry and Pony's door.

"What are you doing?"

"I had the dream again," I whispered, "I wanted to check on Ponyboy." Instantly, Sodapop was at my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I'd had the same dream so many times before. Each time, I'd hear a gunshot and I'd wake up. The dream had kept me from sleeping very late at night and I was starting to fall behind in school. Luckily it was summertime now.

"Yes, I'm fine," I nodded, "Go back to sleep?" I pushed him towards the door. Soda nodded once at Two-bit and returned to his bed.

Once he had gotten back in bed I turned to Two-bit.

"Okay mister," I sighed, "you go back to sleep, too." I took his hand and led him back to our couch where the guys in the gang usually crashed when they didn't want to crash at home.

Two-bit flopped down on the couch but pulled me down with him so that I was laying on top of him.

"Two-bit," I said sweetly, "it's three in the morning."

"So what," Two-bit said roughly, "I won't do anything naughty."

"Yes I know, but Darry'll murder you when he finds us." I pointed out.

"Good point," Two-bit let me get up and pulled the blanket over his chest, "I'll see you in the morning, babe."

"Good night," I leaned down and kissed Two-bit gently. He hugged me and then let me go back to my room.

I slowly walked into the room and got back in bed.

"Soda?"

"What?"

"Are you still awake?"

"Obviously," Soda replied, laughing a little, "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared," I whimpered. I never let on with anyone else but Sodapop. He was the only one that ever knew when I was terrified for my life. Not Darry, not Pony, not even Two-bit knew.

Soda vaulted over his bed and landed on mine. He took my hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"You're going to be okay," Soda whispered, "Go to sleep and it'll all be over in the morning."

"You say that every time," I moaned, "Soda, I'm dying!"

"Shut up," Soda snapped, "Shut_ up_! You're _not_ dying! You're fine. You're going to live to be one hundred years old."

"Soda…"

"Shh," Soda kissed my forehead, "Just go to sleep now. You'll be okay tomorrow morning. I promise you."

I sighed. I knew Soda was wrong. Nothing was going to change in the morning but I tried to please him anyway. I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep.


End file.
